Turn
by OrcaTale
Summary: Kathryn and Jenny's story in written form with extras added! Some parts are from the movie and some are not. I wanted to give them more attention then they received in the movie.
1. Different Feelings

Hello all, I hope you enjoy my take on Kathryn and Jenny's journey. While I am 100% heterosexual, I thought that these two were cute and I just had to give them more of a story. They didn't get enough attention in my opinion and so I added some things in there that weren't in the movie. BUT I do recommend watching the movie before reading this.

And please, if you don't approve of a girl/girl relationship then don't read/comment about it okay? I would rather not be flamed just for that. Respect my views and I'll respect yours.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Some of the dialogue belongs to the writers of the film. (I'm sure those who have seen the movie can tell what I borrowed.) Thank you and enjoy!

Contains adult themes in later chapters. Note: Light smut only.

* * *

><p>The sounds of a softball game being played rang out across the field, along with shouts of encouragement from the spectators. The rattle of the chain link fences and the soft thud of the ball being hit didn't register to a woman practicing her swing off to the side.<p>

She had a look of determination and focus as she swung the bat at an invisible ball, the motion causing a strong blast of air to radiate around her body. It was then that she heard her husband calling her. He was standing on the sidelines behind her and was being very persistent about being heard no matter how hard she tried to block him out. "Hey Honey!"

With a sigh she took another swing with the bat and then turned to look behind her. "This is Mr. Stevenson. Harry, this is my wife Kathryn." Bradley said as he introduced her to a distinguished looking black man to his left. Kathryn quickly shook his hand, "Nice to meet you." She said without much diversion of her focus.

Stevenson was pleasant enough though and returned the gesture before she resumed her earlier position. Kathryn thought she heard her husband rambling on about Harry being a regular at the coffee shop called Jitters that they owned, but it fell on deaf ears as her team called her up to bat. Stevenson watched her go with amusement. "She seems very determined." He commented. Bradley smiled. "You have no idea."

As his wife reached home base to take up her stance he yelled out, "Wait for your pitch sweetie!" His advice wasn't needed. Kathryn swung and her bat slammed into the incoming ball, sending it flying across the field: A triple. She was already off and running and managed to make it to second base. Her eyes were on third but a feminine voice caught her attention. "Don't even think about it."

The voice belonged to a woman on the opposite team and she had pitched the ball back to her fellow teammate before giving Kathryn a warning stare. She had long dark hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and sweat gleamed on her lean muscles. Her green eyes not only held a bit of dominance but also a hint of mischief and lax confidence. Unperturbed, Kathryn ignored her and slightly lowered her body into a crouch. The next hit would bring her home for sure.

The ball was pitched and Kathryn's teammate uttered a grunt as it struck the bat and sailed through the air. Kathryn ran for third but it was in vain. The women who had told her not to run had caught the ball and dove forward, smacking Kathryn on the rear end with her glove: Out. Kathryn winced and uttered a groan before skidding to a stop. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Kathryn looked up to see the dark haired woman from the opposite team giving her an easy smile. For some reason that smile caused her heart to skip a beat. The woman then turned to jog back to her team but Kathryn was still looking in her direction, unable to tear her eyes away. As if she sensed it, the woman looked back over her shoulder.

Their eyes met and Kathryn lowered hers shyly to the ground. The woman's smile curled into a sly grin and she chuckled breezily before running back to her team to celebrate the win. Meanwhile Kathryn couldn't shake the feeling that somehow this woman knew something that she did not.


	2. Understanding

Once again, I own nothing! lol Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later on at the bar that Kathryn realized exactly what was going on. She was seated at a table with Stevenson and her husband Bradley. Both softball teams traditionally came here after each game to hang out or celebrate a win. All the girls on the teams were still dressed in their softball uniforms and bore the grass stains and wild hair from the game. The clinking of beer glasses, loud music, and dozens of people talking at once was a familiar sight.<p>

As her husband chatted brightly with Stevenson, Kathryn stared off into space and let her thoughts wander. It was so typical. Bradley's arm around her shoulders, the aimless conversations, and the feeling of not belonging. Almost like she didn't fit into this situation all of a sudden. For some reason the woman with the dark hair began dominating her thoughts. She radiated the self confidence Kathryn could not hope to posses. She alone seemed to have no fear and had assessed Kathryn as if she knew everything about her. Those green eyes had penetrated her very being and she couldn't get the color of them out of her head.

"If your sport is suddenly being taken seriously," Her husband's voice broke into her thoughts. "How come we're wearing long pants while you guys are still wearing shorts?" Before she could answer, a bold voice exclaimed. "Because we're hot." Kathryn looked up and spotted the very woman she had been thinking about. She wore a care-free smile, much like the one she had on before. Her stance was relaxed and somehow she managed to look sexy in a sweater bearing the word Wisconsin with the sleeves cut off.

A beer was in her right hand and while her somewhat wispy hair still bore evidence of the game, it didn't take away the natural beauty that she radiated. Suddenly Kathryn wished her own black hair wasn't so disheveled. "Oooh!" Bradley hooted with amusement while Kathryn twisted to give him a look of disproval and a "Hmm?" that he didn't acknowledge. "Hey that was a great play!" Bradley said to the dark haired woman. She smiled modestly and took a bow. "Thank you." Coming up from the bow, she turned her smile on Kathryn.

Bradley motioned with his hand. "Join us, sit down." Beside him, Kathryn pulled her arms in tighter around her belly. "Y-yeah. " The woman tilted her head. "Why not?" She then made her way over and with each step; Kathryn felt her heart begin to pound faster.

"It was very good, very athletic." Bradley added, still talking about the play. The dark haired woman nodded and then extended her hand to Kathryn as she scooted in next to her. "Hey, I'm Jenny." Without hesitating, Kathryn shook the offered hand. "Kathryn." As usual her husband took the reins. "Hi, I'm Bradley Smith, her other half, and this is Harry Stevenson."

Jenny politely shook each of their hands with a curious glance Kathryn's way. "So how long have you two been married?" She asked. Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ah almost-" "6 years and a little bit of change." Bradley cut in, kissing her right temple. Kathryn flinched and managed a fake smile, but he didn't seem to notice. When she looked at Jenny, it was clear though that she had.

The dark haired woman then nodded knowingly and said to Kathryn, "You know I think I'm gonna go put some money in that jukebox. Will you save my spot for me?" Kathryn and Bradley both answered with a "Yeah" at the same time. His tone was casual while hers betrayed the mild excitement within. If Jenny had caught that, she didn't let on. However Kathryn felt a hand glide gently up and down the top of her left leg under the table. She felt her muscles clench at the touch and her right leg jumped involuntarily. This was confusing.

Jenny rose from her seat like nothing had happened and shuffled to the jukebox, pony tail swinging easily as she moved. Kathryn indifferently looked off towards the bar, trying to focus on anything but _her_. It didn't work so well. She glanced at the jukebox at the same moment that Jenny looked over her shoulder. Kathryn quickly looked away but she knew she'd been busted.

As Travis's song "Turn" began to play, she watched Jenny saunter back to the table. When she slid in next to her once more, Kathryn took a sip of her beer as a diversion. "Hey." Jenny breathed, scooting in closer and allowing her eyes to roam the other's face. Kathryn swallowed thickly and set her drink down. "Hi." Each of them felt as if they were the only ones in the world.

Stevenson was currently listening to Bradley, but he was also watching the girls. Their shoulders were pressed together with heads bent close, deep in conversation. He couldn't really make out what they were saying exactly, but it was clear that it wasn't just small talk. The odd thing was, even though Harry had only just met Kathryn, this was the first time he'd seen her truly smile. Like a school girl on her first date.

Jenny leaned her head in even closer and said softly, "You hear that song?" When Kathryn nodded, she continued, "That song goes out from Jenny to Kathryn. From now on," Her voice had gone even softer, "It'll be our song." Kathryn's mouth parted slightly, but no words came out. Her voice had deserted her for the moment as her eyes flicked to different areas on Jenny's face.

It was now or never but she couldn't ignore the emotions welling up inside of her. Bradley hardly made her feel anything and he never seemed to understand her. She just wasn't happy but she also didn't realize how much the alternative just offered would affect her. Kathryn thought for a moment, and then inched slowly forward until her mouth was close to Jenny's ear.

"555-2189." She remained close for a moment before pulling a couple of inches away to stare off across the room. Even she could hardly believe what she had just done. Yet somehow it just seemed right. Jenny hadn't moved throughout this ordeal, her own glazed eyes studying an unknown area to the right.

Stevenson sipped at his drink and watched with interest. Nobody else was noticing this strange behavior except for him. It wasn't his place to bring its attention to Bradley and so he kept his mouth shut. He was not a man who pried into other people's business.


	3. With You

Later on that night Kathryn lay awake in bed listening to Bradley's soft snores in the dark. She found that she was too wired to fall asleep. Shifting positions wasn't helping nor was counting sheep. There were too many thoughts running through her head and there was a sensation of longing tugging at her heart that she wasn't used to.

With a soft groan she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head into the pillow. It was still wet from the shower she'd taken previously and smelled faintly like apples. This wasn't helping either. Kathryn lifted her head and looked towards the window. The curtains hadn't been drawn, giving her a view of the stars.

_It really isn't the mind that calls the shots around here. _She thought with amusement. Colin Raye's song hit the nail on the head. Kathryn closed her eyes and laid her head back down on the pillow_. It's what the heart wants. _It was then that her mind finally relaxed. Waiting was going to be difficult but she would endure.

Two days later Kathryn heard her cell ringing from the dining room. She bolted from the bathroom into the room and snagged the phone from the depths her messenger bag. It couldn't be Bradley; he had just left for work. The number displayed on the screen confirmed her anticipation and she exhaled before answering.

"Hello?" To Kathryn, her tone was cool and collected. Jenny on the other hand appeared not to be fooled. "Remember me?" The voice on the other end teased. Kathryn gripped the phone harder. "Hi." She listened for a few more seconds and then snapped the cell closed.

Kathryn wasn't sure how long she paced the sidewalk or how many times she messed with her hair, but by the time the Jenny pulled up she was already jumpy with nerves. Jenny drove a Jeep with the canvas missing, giving the vehicle a sporty look. After bringing it to a stop, she stretched across the passenger side to open the door as she greeted Kathryn. "Hey." Kathryn returned the greeting. "Thanks."

She then climbed into the jeep and pulled the heavy door shut while positioning her messenger bag across her legs. _Here goes nothing. _Jenny waited until she'd settled into the seat. "You good?" Kathryn lowered the bag onto the floor. "Yeah." She nodded breathlessly, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear. "All right." Jenny said and released her foot from the brake.

Kathryn thought the drive would calm her down but every second that went by allowed fear to seep into her bones. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, focusing her gaze on the floor instead of the woman at the wheel. Jenny though seemed at ease. She wore skinny cut-off jeans and a tank top that showed off her sculpted arms. Playing softball and obviously doing other recreational sports had given her a lean form.

Kathryn's shoulders were hunched as she gripped her knees with both hands. Maybe she should've thought this through. It was clear what the intentions were and she knew full well that she wasn't going home any time soon.

Then there were other matters: What if she wasn't any good? Could she hope to please this woman? This creature that had suddenly dropped into her life and taken over her thoughts? Kathryn knew a few things about a man's needs from Bradley, but Jenny? She knew Bradley inside and out and didn't have a clue about her own sex. Humiliation was the worst and Kathryn cursed inwardly for not doing some research.

As she turned to glance out at the scenery, Jenny's voice caught her attention. "Don't be nervous okay?" She said reassuringly. Kathryn's gaze darted her way briefly and her body language switched to a yeah-right posture.

Faking it was worth a shot to restore some of her pride. "Who says I'm nervous?" She challenged lightly. Jenny paid it no mind and her mouth curled into a half smile. "It must be pretty weird being married and straight and suddenly you're thinking about a woman." This time Kathryn was able to look at her longer, for Jenny's eyes were on the road and that made it easier.

After a moment Kathryn shrugged. "Yeah well, who said anything about-" "It's right there, it's in your eyes," Jenny said, gently cutting her off. The Jeep hit a bump and Kathryn met her stare. "Big, beautiful, hazel eyes." Jenny finished as the other woman looked away once more.

Kathryn's lips twitched into a small smile for a few seconds. That was probably the most flattering thing anyone had ever said to her. Bradley never pointed out those qualities. It wasn't that she wanted her ego stroked; it was just nice to hear someone appreciate her like that. Feeling better, Kathryn laced her fingers together and then rubbed the sides of her nose to hide her bashful expression.

Jenny was still watching the road but she said, "Oh man we are going to have adventures, you and me." Her smile revealed straight white teeth. "It's gonna be, like, Kathryn and Jenny. Jenny and Kathryn." Kathryn pushed her hand underneath her bangs to rub her forehead, hardly able to hide her own smile at the thought. She shyly looked Jenny's way again as the jeep continued onward, it's destination a mystery. Yet with Jenny, Kathryn found that she would go anywhere.


	4. Touch

I still own nothing! XD

* * *

><p>The sun was sinking slowly in the sky, bidding the city and the surrounding country side adieu so that it could shine on another part of the world. Lovers however don't pay much attention to the sun or what time it is because it matters little and because nothing is above their partners, not even the sun.<p>

The apartment was hot and not from the weather or an air conditioner malfunction. Warmth clung to their skin as if it would never leave and the only sound was soft breathing with chests rising and falling as one.

The aftermath of love-making had perfumed the room, making it smell like sex and passion. They hadn't wasted much time on formalities because the pull was just too strong. Why bother with words when you could show someone how you feel about them? The match had been struck and the heat had flared like wildfire with no hope of ever being extinguished.

Kathryn lay on her back and was staring at the ceiling with a vacant look in her dark eyes. Her black hair had been released from its usual pony tail a long time ago, leaving it to spread like an eagle's wings across the pillow. She didn't care if she ever got the tangles out. Jenny was on her right side, pressed up against Kathryn as close as she could get and quietly enjoying the arm that held her in place. Fingers were brushing lightly against her back, sending shivers down her spine.

Jenny's left hand had been resting on Kathryn's bare shoulder but as the scent of apples invaded her nostrils, she stirred and felt arousal grip her body once more. Kathryn's eyes met Jenny's as the hand slid from her shoulder to graze her breast, earning a sharp intake of breath. In response, Kathryn lifted her right arm and touched Jenny's shoulder. She felt her heart ache at the love in those green orbs. Tenderness, concern, and fierce protectiveness were reflected as well. What did she do to deserve this? It was almost too much to handle.

Kathryn moved to cup the side of Jenny's face, threading her fingers through the dark locks to stroke soft skin. Jenny gently grasped her lover's wrist as Kathryn tugged her head down. Their lips met for a slow kiss and Jenny could feel Kathryn's digits curl even tighter against her ear and temple. That was all it took.

Even though Jenny was the dominant partner, she allowed Kathryn to do whatever she wished and smiled into each kiss stolen from her. After a few seconds the kisses were becoming more and more heated. Jenny's grip moved from Kathryn's wrist to her upper arm to pull her even closer. Again their lips met as breathing quickened to an alarming rate.

It didn't matter how many times they'd done it. Jenny felt the blood rush through her veins like all the many times before and the familiar throbbing sensation had settled itself into the most personal part of her body. It seemed to beat in time with the words: _Now, now, now… _She restrained herself as much as she could though, wanting to try another trick that was up her sleeve.

Likewise Kathryn was also acknowledging her own desire. She had gotten bolder and had taken to nibbling Jenny's bottom lip, expecting the touch to come at any moment. When it didn't, Kathryn opened her eyes and gave Jenny a questioning look. Jenny merely grinned like a sly fox and lowered her head to claim another kiss.

Kathryn growled against her mouth, receiving a soft laugh from her lover when they came up for air. For some reason, Kathryn suddenly wanted to be the leader as impatience churned in her chest. She shifted her body and tried to nudge Jenny onto her back. When she didn't budge, Kathryn frowned and felt embarrassment hot her cheeks.

Jenny however untangled herself from their embrace to loom over the other, hands placed firmly on either side of Kathryn's pillow. Kathryn felt the shame evaporate as Jenny touched their noses together.

"I want to feel like I felt before." She sang softly with a voice that reminded Kathryn of velvet. "I want to see the kingdom come. I want to feel forever young." With each verse, Jenny lowered her body until they were lying belly to belly. "Turn." Kathryn moaned. And Jenny rewarded her with release.


	5. Arguments and Mistakes

"I blame this on you." Kathryn said later as they sat in Jenny's jeep, idling outside the house her and Bradley shared. Jenny tossed her head and laughed. "Me? Aw how sweet of you." Kathryn had her thin legs crossed and her arms folded firmly over her chest as she resisted the urge to push her head against Jenny's shoulder just to inhale her scent one more time.

"Yeah, _you. _It's a good thing Bradley is in charge of locking up the shop tonight or he'd be wondering why it's taking me so damn long to get out of this car." Jenny was eyeing her crossed legs with playful distaste. "I told you Jeep sex was fun. I consider it an accomplishment that you don't want to get out." Kathryn snorted with amusement. "I don't know how it wasn't painful. Jeeps aren't exactly known for their comfortable seats."

Jenny snickered. "You've already found out that I posses certain skills to make you as "comfortable" as I can." Kathryn quickly made sure that no one was spying on them in the darkness before catching Jenny by surprise and kissing her on the cheek.

"Would it be possible to do it again?" She whispered huskily. In answer, Jenny turned and pressed her mouth against Kathryn's as if to devour it. Their tongues battled for dominance as they kissed over and over again, knowing that tonight they couldn't be in each other's arms.

Jenny finally had to break away, knowing that Kathryn had to leave. They had lied to Bradley and told him that Kathryn was invited to a sleep over with the softball team. "Which was partially the truth, "Jenny had pointed out earlier. "Except that I would never allow anyone else to sleep with you." They had laughed about it and twice on the way back had to pull over in a secluded area to hold them over until next time. One full day and night didn't seem to be enough.

"How am I supposed to fall asleep without you?" Kathryn asked softly as she gripped Jenny's hand in the dark. Jenny's fingers twitched with longing. "Hang in there ok? Whatever happens, I'll be here. I know you can do it." Kathryn knew she wasn't talking about sleeping alone. "I'll tell him the truth." She said simply and released Jenny's hand reluctantly to open the passenger door.

Jenny placed her hands on the wheel to keep from holding her back. Kathryn then got out and shut the door behind her. "Good night." She said sadly. To Jenny, she looked like a lost puppy. Before Kathryn was out of ear shot Jenny said, "I love you." Kathryn's head whipped around to stare at her. They had known it all along but they had let action do the talking. To hear her actually say it made Kathryn's insides melt like butter. Too choked up to speak, she nodded and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Jenny smiled in the dark. She understood.

The next night Kathryn sat with Bradley at their kitchen table. It was her birthday and he had placed a chocolate cake in front of her with a single candle. The room was dim and the light from the candle flickered across Kathryn's features. She looked grim but Bradley hardly seemed to notice. He waited expectantly as she blew out the candle and fingered her wine glass.

"Bradley we have to talk." Her husband jumped as if he'd suddenly remembered something. "Ah hold on." He reached into his pocket and withdrew an envelope. Kathryn brought the wine glass to her lips and drained half the liquid in a single swallow. When she set it down, Bradley was dancing the envelope across the table towards her. She forced a small smile and took it from his hands. "That's really sweet." Bradley smiled in return and watched her open it. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

Kathryn stared down at the photograph tapped to the inside of the card. "It's a dog." She affirmed and felt a bitter taste on her tongue. Bradley gestured with his finger in haste. "No, no. It's _the _dog. That's the dog you picked out." He explained. Kathryn raised her eyes to meet his and narrowed them in disbelief.

A few days ago, exactly one day after meeting Jenny, Bradley had taken Kathryn out for a surprise drive. He had brought her to the pound to pick out a dog. The thing was, she was deathly afraid of them and would've given anything to bolt out of that horrible place. She never "picked" out any dog. She only humored her husband in order to make a quick getaway. When she was little, a dog had bitten into her leg while she was riding her bike. 17 stitches later had left her scarred for life with no love for them since.

After being married to Bradley for 6 years, she would've thought he'd know this by now. For the first time, Kathryn felt anger towards her husband. "But I hate dogs and you know that." Her voice shook as tears began to gather at the corners of her vision. Bradley frowned in confusion with a slight shake of his head. "No, you don't-you love dogs." "I would've said anything to get out of that room!" She snapped, "I don't want a goddamn dog!"

Kathryn slammed the wine glass on the table along with the envelope. She then rose from the table to pace and threw her hands up in the air. "And you know that but you got me one anyway because you-" Too mad to continue, she trailed off and raked her fingers through her long dark hair in frustration.

Bradley felt hurt begin to gnaw at his heart and Harry Stevenson's words echoed in his mind: "I would proceed with caution." The older black man had advised as they sat at the coffee shop together. "With getting a dog?" Bradley had asked, "Why?" Stevenson looked up from his newspaper. "Because you're telling her that you know her better than she knows herself." "So that's a bad thing?" Harry tilted his head. "It means that you'd better be right."

Bradley shook the memory away and turned his attention back to Kathryn. "Okay, okay time out. Kathryn,-" He began but she was in no mood and cut him off. "Because you have no idea who I am!" Her voice had gotten louder and her body was rigid with anger. Bradley could only watch as she ranted. "I may as well be invisible to you." Kathryn turned on her heel to storm off towards the bedroom. "What color are my eyes?" She called back.

He remained seated and was absolutely stunned. "What?" Kathryn had reached the room and was throwing clothes into a duffel bag. "What color are my eyes?" She shouted again. "Green." Bradley's voice rang out as he pushed back from the table to confront her. "My eyes are hazel!" She spat, "I mean Christ you're an artist!" Bradley reached the bedroom door.

"Okay they have a greenish hazel tint." He said desperately, wanting her to calm down. He honestly had no idea what had upset her so much. "All right, listen; we're rushing the dog thing. You're right." Kathryn slung the bag over her shoulder and darted out form the room to face him. "No, it's not just the dog thing or the eye thing. It's everything. It's every goddamn thing! I cannot do this for one more day!" She was now making a bee line for the door with quickened steps. "It's like I don't even exist!" Bradley trotted after her. "What, you're leaving?"

She whirled around and every word was laced with venom. "Oh, so now you don't miss a thing." Kathryn's heart was pounding so loudly that she could hear it roaring in her ears. This was unbelievable and that stupid expression on his face was only feeding her rage. "Where are you going with this?" Bradley asked, now becoming upset himself.

Kathryn exhaled impatiently. "You know the shortstop, the one that you asked over to our table?" His forehead creased as he tried to recall and then his eyes snapped back to hers. "Ah yes! She tagged you out." Kathryn may have been facing Bradley but she was looking right through him; like she was remembering a fond memory only she could see. "Yeah, well, I'm not the only one she tagged out." She muttered softly, the cords of her neck standing out as she smiled shamelessly at the confession.

Then the moment passed and she glared back at Bradley. "But you wouldn't know that, because you have your head so far up your ass." Kathryn spun around and went for the door handle. "Wait, you… you're friends with her?" His comment made her pause and she froze with one hand on the door. Fighting the urge to laugh at the absurdity of it all she looked back at him once more.

After a quick exhale of disbelief she shook her head. "Wow. Goodbye, Bradley." With that she flung open the door and vanished into the night, slamming it on her way out. He was left standing there as the blood vessels burst in his eyes and turned them red. Despite all his faults, he really did love her. Bradley took one last look at the door and let the tears fall.

Kathryn got into her Ford Mustang and jammed the keys into the ignition. The engine caught and growled smoothly back at her. She smiled in satisfaction as she tossed the duffel bag into the back seat and clicked the seatbelt into place.

_Let him chew on that one for awhile_. She thought as she threw the car into drive. The mild guilt she was feeling wouldn't be there for too much longer. She had said what she needed to say and that's all there was to it. A bit harsh maybe but nothing short of what he deserved to hear. The Mustang rumbled off into the night until the red tail lights couldn't be seen from the house.


	6. Passion

Warning: Light smut.

Yep, still not owning anything...

* * *

><p>As she drove, Kathryn glanced at the clock on the dash. It was 11:30 at night but she hoped Jenny was still awake. She thought about calling but her voice wasn't working right and her body still shook with adrenaline from the fight. No, it was better to just go.<p>

It took 20 minutes to get to Jenny's place. She lived in a spacious apartment and Kathryn loved every inch of it. She felt more at home there then she felt living at her other home of 6 years. She pulled into the empty spot next to the Jeep and shut the car off.

After taking a few minutes to calm down, Kathryn grabbed the bag and exited the vehicle. Not two seconds later, her heart was thumping against her ribcage once more. This wasn't surprising; just seeing the familiar Jeep made her stomach give an excited lurch. She wanted to be in the arms of the one who loved her for who she was. She wanted to feel like she belonged.

Kathryn padded up to the front door and gave the door frame a quick few raps. Her legs began to shake violently and she feared she wouldn't be able to stand up much longer. Footsteps on the other side forced her to remain on her feet though and she held her breath as the door was opened.

Jenny stood there wearing nothing but a tight see-through top that showed her taunt belly and shorts that could've been mistaken for underwear. Her green eyes blinked rapidly as if she'd been dozing and Kathryn took a quick second to drink her in.

The top left little to the imagination. Finally Kathryn found her voice. "I-I'm…" Jenny dove forward and caught her under the armpits as she fell, easily supporting her weight. Kathryn sagged like a rag doll in her arms and allowed herself to be pulled into the apartment.

"Here." Jenny whispered into her hair, holding her close. Kathryn squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to leak out. She clung to Jenny for dear life as the woman lowered her gently onto the couch, the bag falling forgotten onto the floor. Jenny curled her slender legs underneath her as she held Kathryn against her breast. "I'm here, its okay now." She murmured as she kneaded the other's back with gentle fingers.

Kathryn dug her own fingernails into Jenny's shoulders and swallowed. The beating of Jenny's own heart was calming, its strong pulse reassuring Kathryn of her own existence. She slowly uncurled her fingers from their death grip and pushed her head against Jenny's right shoulder. The sweet scent of cinnamon filled her senses with wonder. Apples and cinnamon. A beautiful smell when combined.

Kathryn giggled hoarsely despite herself and pulled back to look up at Jenny. As hazel eyes met green, a feeling of liquid fire ignited somewhere in the depths of Kathryn's body. She didn't want to talk about what had just transpired between her and Bradley, she simply wanted to be. "Will you?" She whispered.

The silence that past between them was deafening. Somewhere in the apartment a clock chimed and the refrigerator had started its usual humming. Then Jenny leaned in close until their lips were a hair's breath away. "You have to ask?" Even as the tears continued to fall, Kathryn closed the gap and Jenny responded with heated enthusiasm. Everything was in those kisses. The former Kathryn Smith had become simply "Kathryn." The one in charge of her own life and choices.

Jenny trailed kisses along Kathryn's jaw line. "I missed you." She breathed, touching her lover's face. Kathryn arched her neck instinctively, baring her throat. Jenny pressed her lips to Kathryn's collar bone and began to lick and bite softly on the exposed flesh. "Me too." She swallowed thickly as Jenny reached the sensitive jugular. Kathryn felt her muscles tighten under the onslaught but made no move to stop her. "I love you."

Jenny halted her administrations and raised her head. Then a crooked grin spread across her features. "Show me." Kathryn stared at her and then placed both hands on Jenny's shoulders. She was nervous but in a good way.

Jenny let herself be nudged backwards until she lay on her back, completely vulnerable and submissive. Kathryn paused to feel the emotions consuming her entire being before lowering her head for another slow and tender kiss. It didn't take long to peel off their clothes but they were more interested in locking gazes. Clothing only made them feel like they were two separate people and so wasn't needed.

The couch was fairly large and the springs creaked as Kathryn positioned each leg on either side of Jenny's thighs. She noticed that her eyes were dry now and that there was no more fear or uncertainty. _This must be what it feels like to be truly in love with someone._ Kathryn thought and smiled for the first time since her fight with Bradley.

Without warning Jenny reached up and pulled her hair free from its pony tail. Kathryn felt her face grow warm as dark hair tumbled around her bare shoulders. "You are beautiful." Jenny said with a smile of her own. Kathryn sucked in her bottom lip and ran a hand through the strands.

She tried to speak but words weren't forthcoming. All of her senses were on high alert and even though they'd barley started, she could already feel herself about be pushed over the edge. The woman beneath her was still grinning. "Your hair reminds me of a raven's wings as it takes flight on a full moon night."

Suddenly Kathryn felt her lower extremities twitch as a wave took her in its grip and transported her to what seemed like another universe. Stars exploded and there were red dots in the corners of her vision. She squeezed her eyes shut and uttered a cry as she rode it shamelessly, unable to control her own body.

Jenny hissed with recognition and her hands flew up seemingly on their own accord. Kathryn barley noticed the nails digging into her back as she punched the arm of the couch with a yell. Beneath her, Jenny's chest was heaving and sweat gleamed on every inch of her skin. After a minute she let her arms drop from Kathryn's shoulders to hang limply at her sides.

"Ha…that was…unexpected." Jenny gasped. Kathryn didn't answer. Her head was bent and her hair was tickling Jenny's face, covering them like a veil. The trembling wouldn't stop and she was beginning to panic. "Hey, shh…" Jenny's arms came around to encircle her neck.

Outside, rain began to beat against the window and thunder rumbled in the distance. Kathryn rested with her head on Jenny's belly with eyes closed, finding the constant rising and falling relaxing. Jenny was absently stroking her forehead and chuckling quietly. "I don't deserve you. And yet I can't let you go." She mused, "It's a selfish desire but I can't help it."

Kathryn let out a breath through her nose. "I should be the one telling you that." She answered and then lifted her head, "Besides, you approached me. As if I would've had the courage to gather up the nerve in the first place." Jenny's unfathomably green eyes stared back at her. "I have been around many people, Kathryn. Not once have I ever taken the initiative." Her tone had grown cool. "And do you want to know why?"

Kathryn almost recoiled at the change but trust and love held her in place. Jenny continued, "Because none of them ever made me feel alive. They were better off without me and I was fine with that. Now you," She slid a finger under Kathryn's chin and lifted it. "You needed me and I immediately knew that I needed you too. You and I are equals in everyway."

A tear dripped down Kathryn's face but it was quickly brushed away. "It had nothing to do with courage and it doesn't matter how it happened. What matters now is that it did." Jenny paused and the warmth flooded back into her stare.

"You are strong Kathryn, not weak as you seem to think. You never have to feel ashamed around me because I love you. My heart, my soul, my every being is yours. You could tear me apart and I would still love you." Kathryn's body was shaking as she buried her head in the crook of Jenny's neck. "I would never…please…"

They stayed like that for a long time; just holding on to one another like the world was ending. "You'll always be here?" Kathryn's voice asked after awhile. She was sitting up with and touching shoulders with Jenny, much like when they first met at the bar. Jenny raised an eyebrow and her lips curled into a quirky grin. "Hey the way I see it, you're stuck with me. Good luck trying to keep me out of your life. You'll have to charge me for stalking."

By that time they were both laughing. "You are unbelievable." Kathryn shook her head with amusement. Jenny pointed a finger to the ceiling. "Correction: I am very believable. Any one who says otherwise will feel my wrath." She looked stunning in the light of the dawning day. Her green eyes sparkled and her straight black hair shown brilliantly. This woman was so full of life, like a roller coaster that took you along for the ride with tons of twists and turns.

Kathryn smiled to herself and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. There was no point in questioning it. Jenny glanced her way. "Is there a problem?" She demanded playfully and Kathryn winked. "I'm curious as to what kind of "wrath" you were talking about." Jenny rose from the couch and stretched her limbs, giving Kathryn a full view of her behind. "Guess you'll have to follow me to find out." She answered suggestively and padded to the bedroom.

Although her body was already responding, Kathryn smirked and remained seated. "Again? I thought we ran out of fluids two hours ago." She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I know, tell that to my couch." Jenny called back from the bedroom. Kathryn bit her lip to keep from giggling. Keeping her tone passive she said, "Get back in here."

There was a pause and Jenny poked her head back into the living room. The look in her eyes was dangerously passionate and Kathryn felt every inch of her vibrate with need. Jenny slowly crossed the room, deliberately placing one foot in front of the other as she strutted. "Now you've done it." She stopped and held her hands out. Kathryn grasped them and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you again even though you're sluggish."

Kathryn pretended to think before pushing her palms against Jenny's. "I don't have one." Jenny's fingers curled around her own. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking." She murmured and pressed her mouth against Kathryn's waiting lips.


	7. Promises

Final chapter! I didn't want to drag it out too much so I hope you enjoy!

I still don't own anything but a few story ideas...

* * *

><p>A few months later Kathryn had finally begun to relax. She had officially moved in with Jenny and everything seemed to fall into place. Bradley had actually made amends and was now friends with them as well. He and his new wife had taken to attending their softball games to cheer them on while Kathryn and Jenny met them for dinner some nights.<p>

Both women made no attempt to hide their relationship and the softball teams among so many others respected them for it. It was nice to be accepted by people for once. Each was also the captain of a team and Kathryn would feel a sense of nostalgia every time Jenny tagged her out. They always played on opposite teams as an unspoken rule. Jenny claimed it was good for them but Kathryn suspected that there was a dirty ulterior motive. Life was good.

One night Kathryn woke from a light sleep and kissed the arm draped over her body. Jenny mumbled something and shifted her hand to rest lower on Kathryn's waist. "Hey, are you awake?" Kathryn asked in the dark, reaching her hand back and tugging Jenny's hand to her lips. The dark haired women finally stirred and her cool breath tickled the back of Kathryn's neck.

"What's on your mind?" She said with a yawn. "We should go somewhere." Kathryn told her. Jenny pressed up against Kathryn's back. "Name it and we'll go there." She answered and kissed her shoulder blade. That was one of the many things that Kathryn loved about her. She never denied her anything and was always ready to jump on any idea thrown at her.

"What about Hawaii? Or New Zealand?" Jenny laced her fingers with Kathryn's. "Would it be cliché to say that I don't care so as long as you're with me?" "Jenny, coming from you, nothing sounds cliché."

The room seemed to grow warmer as Kathryn rolled over to face the one she had fallen in love with. With them, each time seemed liked the first time. She couldn't see her face in the dark, but Kathryn knew she was smiling when she said, "Adventures with Kathryn and Jenny." Kathryn touched their foreheads together. "Jenny and Kathryn." Then they sealed the deal with a slow and tender kiss. Just like the first time.

* * *

><p>I hoped ya liked it! While this is my first story posted on , this isn't my first fan fiction. I've had this account for awhile but never learned how to upload stories. XD More stories will come in the future though.<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
